


True Wolves (Yes, they're my sons and Yes, I'm a 25 year old virgin  DAMMIT)

by WolfDemon



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Derek is a Good Alpha, F/F, F/M, M/M, Magical Stiles Stilinski
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-04-11
Updated: 2015-07-11
Packaged: 2018-01-18 23:13:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 19,434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1446337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WolfDemon/pseuds/WolfDemon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles, the magical awesome being that he is, has twin sons that are werewolves. They are werewolves born between a human and the moon in an awesome, magical way. Not that anyone but him knew that fact when he fled with his wonderful boys, Remus and Hati, right after their so-called 'birth' (come on he didn't even get to lose his virginity and NO he didn't give birth to them not in the way you're thinking of) when he was eighteen.  Seven years later, the family of three are attacked at their home in New York. Having originally fled due to protective papa instincts , Stiles decides now might be a good time to introduce his boys to their wonderful Grandpa back in beacon hills.<br/>~</p>
<p>John laughed, shaking his head as he helped his son stand up. He noticed the gob-smacked wolves standing behind his son, “Well, either way they're my grandchildren. And you may want to turn around.”<br/>Stiles did, in fact, turn around.<br/>And then he screamed.<br/>Loudly.<br/>~<br/>a.k.a The one where Stiles is magic, has magically bron werewolf children, runs away, comes back years later and is overprotective and a 25 year old virgin. And also, maybe, still has a major crush on one Derek Hale. Also, he's a primary school teacher.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Ahh, the joys of fatherhood and oH CRAP HUNTERS RUN AWAY RUN AWAY

**Author's Note:**

> This hasn't been beta'ed so any mistakes are my own fault, but there's only so much editing I can do as a full time Uni student ene
> 
> Let me know what you think, and if this i worth continuing or not ;)

Stiles sighed as he watched his twins run around the playground, a soft smile spread across his lips as he watched them. It had been seven years since he had fled his home in Beacon Hills at the age of eighteen, newborn twins curled up and safe beside him as he drove his Jeep several towns over until the dark off night became dawn. He had withdrawn all of the money from his bank, which wasn't much, and packed his clothing before fleeing. He had left behind his phone and laptop in case someone tried tracking them, leaving a note for his dad not to come looking or him.

He had then sold his Jeep, using that money to set himself and his twins up in a two-bedroom flat with a small kitchen and a bathroom. Watching the twins now, he knew he had made the right decision when he had left. He was currently living in New York, working as a primary school teacher. He had managed to get an apprenticeship, working in a primary school to make his income whilst looking after his sons, and even though it had been hard he wouldn't change anything. Sighing, a soft smile once again playing across his lips, he called out to the young boys quietly, “Remus, Hati, we should head back now.”

Smiling, Stiles watched as his wonderful children ran towards him, their sensitive hearing allowing them to hear their father even from a distance. Looking down at the excited seven year old's, the twenty-five year old scooped them into a big hug, first kissing Remus' head and then Hati's. Chuckling softly he set them down, studying them. Remus, the older twin by a couple of seconds, had black hair whilst Hati had white hair. It was a strange trait, the twins having hair opposite in colour, with Hati's hair pointing towards albino-ism. As the twins looked up at their beloved father, twin sets of eerily clear, bright blue eyes watched him closely, adoringly. Stiles smiled down at them, taking their hands as the sun began to set.

The school's had closed that day for the summer holidays, meaning they now had time off to do what they wanted. Stiles laughed along with his children as the bounced about, his eyes lit up and happy; the twins' presence in his life filled the hole leaving home had left behind. He smiled as they ran about excitedly, always returning to their fathers side every couple of minutes. The brunette laughed as he greeted a few people he knew, frowning as a shiver ran up his spine. He glanced around quickly, trying to spot anything out of place before his attention was grabbed by his wonderful children. Smiling softly, he started to race them home, laughing as the streets darkened. They turned onto a quieter street, Stiles slowing down as he got out of breath. He smiled as he watched his sons, enjoying their freedom.

As the trio reached their small home, the two bedroom flat they had lived in since Stiles had first moved out to New York, Remus and Hati paused. They glanced up at their father, shifting closer as soft rumbles escaped them.

Remus spoke softly, holding Stiles hand, “Someone else’s scent is here, papa.”

Stiles frowned, pulling the twins close and eyeing the building wearily, “Can you tell if they’re still there?”

Hati nodded, “We can, there's no-one here but it doesn't smell right and-”

A loud gunshot echoed through the streets, the twins growling loudly as the scent of their fathers blood permeated through the air. Stiles gasped as the bullet tore through his shoulder, pulling the twins to the car and pushing them inside before getting in the drivers side and starting the car. More gunshots echoed through the street, a bullet shattering one of the passenger side windows as the car tore out of the driveway and down the road. The tins strapped themselves into the car as Stiles tore through the streets, stifling whimpers of pain as blood seeped from the bullet wound on his shoulder, the bullet still lodged inside.

Hyped up on adrenalin, he didn't pull over until they were three towns away and his vision was blurring from blood loss. Spotting a motel, he pulled into the parking lot, pulling on a black coat he had left in the car and doing it up. He looked at his boys, smiling reassuringly at them as he climbed out of the car. The twins scrambled out of the car, rushing to their fathers side and hugging him, reassuring themselves that he was still there. Remus grabbed the emergency bag from the back of the car that Stiles ensured they had in case hunters ever found them, Stiles trembling as he pulled the two close to him once again, finding reassurance in their warm presence at his side. He looked between the two, kissing their heads, “I'm proud of you boys for staying so calm.”

Remus smiled weakly, Hati plastering himself to Stiles side as they entered the motel. Stiles swung the bag over his good shoulder, quickly paying for a room. The man at the desk allowed his hand to linger on Stiles' own as he handed over the keys, pulling a growl from Remus who glared at the man threateningly before grabbing the keys and Stiles hand. Tugging his younger brother and father along, the trio made their way to their room for the night, Stiles stripping out of the coat as soon as they entered the room.

Grimacing, the brunette used a pair of tweezers from the medical kit packed into the emergency bag to remove the bullet. He smiled gratefully at his boys as they rained away his pain, their anger at their father being shot pushing their control to the edge as their eyes glowed and fangs extended in their mouths. Stiles was quick and efficient as he patched up his shoulder, stitching the injury closed before bandaging it with help from Remus. Hati ran a bath, the twins bathing and redressing before leaving Stiles to do the same.

Once the trio were all cleaned and in new clothes, Stiles sat down with them on the bed, pulling them close and nuzzling them as he curled up with them. As they came down from the adrenalin rush and, in the twins case, came down from their instinct-driven high, the reality of the situation hit home.

Looking up at their father the twins curled close, trembling as Stiles pulled them close. They weren't trembling from fright, no, they were trembling from insurmountable anger, the bys not understanding why someone would attack and harm their wonderful papa. They knew that hunters didn't like werewolves, but it angered them that anyone would dare harm their wonderful father. Hati growled as he curled close, nuzzling the man that had raised and loved them, teaching them control and to love their mother moon.

“Papa, what are we going to do now?” Hati's voice was soft as he spoke, his soft blue eyes watching his father closely. He drained some of his papa's pain away, blowing a tuft of white hair from his eyes as he did so.

Remus studied his father as well, his eyes calculating and full of protective anger. “We can't go back home, can we?” he asked quietly, frowning.

Stiles sighed, “What we are going to do is get a good night's sleep. In the morning, we'll leave this motel and get a bus ride to the nearest town.” Sighing once more, he pulled the blankets and quilt over them, pulling his children close, his presence loving and reassuring; protective and gentle. “Then, we head for the only place I know where we might be able to find help. Beacon Hills.” Stiles sighed; it was true, he didn't know anywhere else they could go where they could hide from hunters for the holidays. Hopefully, they would be able to be safer there.

Remus' eyes flashed as he looked up at his father, “Beacon Hills? There are other 'wolves there, aren't there?” He snuggled closer, yawning.

Stiles nodded, “There are, but I don't want to talk to them unless we have no other choice. After all,” he smiled down at his boys, nuzzling them and kissing their noses, “We're family, and we're pack. I want to keep you safe as long as I can.”

The twins smiled up at their father, wishing him a good night. The trio fell asleep and the following morning they left the hotel, Stiles carrying the bag, after burning his bloodied clothing out the back of the motel. Slipping onto the bus and paying the fare, he pulled the twins close, chuckling as they read books and sketched. They had left their bags in the car, the ones that had their notebooks and sketchbooks in, as well as a couple of reading books, that the duo always took to school with them.

As the bus pulled into town, Stiles climbed out, leading the twins to a train station. He paid for tickets to Chicago, using his phone to books a flight for them from Chicago to California. Settling down into his seats, he pulled his sons close, handing them some of the food he had bought on the way to the station.

After reaching Chicago and taking their flight, Stiles couldn't help but laugh. His boys were excited to be on an airplane, bouncing in their seats with earplugs in that Stiles had bought for them. He laughed as they asked the air hostess questions before falling asleep since it was late. Stiles, himself, slept on the flight as well. Waking up once they landed, he noticed it was 8am and time for some breakfast. He led the twins off the plane, their bags over their shoulders as they exited the airport. Stiles hired a car to get them close to Beacon Hills, handing the vehicle over to another branch that wasn't too far from the city they were heading to.

Chuckling as they finally reached Beacon Hills, Stiles watched as his twins took in the new sights and sounds excitedly, his own eyes flooding with love and admiration for his twins. Since it had reached 10am and they still hadn't had breakfast, he led the boys into the local diner, babbling away along with his children in excitement. He let the boys chose where to sit, stifling a laugh as they chose seats at the windows, facing the door of the building.

“Such protective pups,” he teased happily, missing the stifled gasp coming from further inside of the diner. Taking a seat with the boys, tiles leant in close, “Remus, Hati, what do you say we leave Uncle Skoll a voice-mail message explaining we went on an adventure~?” Watching as his boys eyes lit up with delight, Stiles pulled out his phone and handed it over, laughing as they waited for the messaging service to start. He watched them with loving eyes as they babbled into the phone to their 'Uncle Skoll', one of Stiles cousins who had hidden them and who, luckily, knew about the supernatural.

Greeting the waitress, he ordered breakfast for himself and his boys, his eyes soft as hey finished their message and handed the phone to Stiles. Stiles chuckled, leaving his own message, “Skoll, some hunters turned up at my house some time last night, so don’t head over there tomorrow since we're not there any longer. You know where I went to hide, but no-one else knows where we are so if you want to find us, come here. New York's a dangerous place to be for me and the cute twinnies. Gotta say, I'm already missing your cursing, love ya loads oh cussing cousin, your amazing and wonderful Stiles.” Hanging up, Stiles glanced at his sons that had burst out laughing at their papa's ingenious ways of leaving messages. Shaking his head with a fond type of amusement, he thanked the waitress.

Further inside of the diner, Isaac and Erica sent each other worried looks. They recognised the scent of wolves inside of the building, and had overheard the man sitting with the children call them pups. Nodding at Isaac, Erica watched as the blonde man sent a text to their resident Alpha, Derek, about there being new wolves in the neighbourhood. Even though the man smelt human, it was obvious the trio were pack, and family, as their scents were similar and entwined as if they lived together. They went back to studying the trio, watching as they ate their meals. The black haired child looked over, his piercing blue eyes falling on them and glaring at them darkly before he nudged his brother, speaking in a tone low enough that the older wolves couldn’t hear. The white haired wolf sent them a frown before moving to sit next to who they assumed to be the children's father, the white haired child’s back to the older wolves as he shifted closer. The young man laughed, pulling his son closer and snuggling the young boy, scent marking his son. Since the man raised them, it wasn't surprising he knew of werewolf behaviour and pack dynamics. The dark haired child sent them one last glare before smiling up at his father.

Listening into the conversation of the trio, Erica and Isaac frowned.

Stiles chuckled as he pulled his sons closer, “Honestly, you two are far too protective.” He smiled down the duo, kissing Hati's head and reaching over to run a hand through Remus' hair affectionately.

Remus frowned, “You were shot by a hunter yesterday, you're injured.”

Hati looked up with worried eyes, nodding his head, “You should be careful, 'specially if there are other 'wolves here like you said. There might be hunters here too, or the ones from before could have followed us!”

Stiles smiled softly at his sons, hearing the doors open and close softly but ignoring it, “Those hunters won't find it easy to follow us, we're on the other side of the country now. In less then 48hours we successfully left New York, and the hunters, behind. This holiday we can have a fun adventure!”

Erica waved Derek and Scott over, the two having come together as they had been training together before they arrived. All four of the older wolves had overheard the conversation going on between the trio sat near the windows.

The twins tensed up as more werewolves entered the building, Remus' eyes flicking to the new people before landing on his father once again. “Papa, what about when school starts again? We can't go back to New York, it would be dangerous.”

Stiles smiled at his boys, they were smart and knew to take the threat of hunters seriously. Humming thoughtfully, Stiles answered, “Weeeelllll~ We could always move somewhere else? I have five years of teaching primary school students under my belt, and you two have all grade A's so it wouldn't be that hard. We could even convince Uncle Skoll to move as well!”

Hati giggled and nuzzled his father's shoulder, “Papa, it sounds like fun, like an adventure! Doesn't it Remus?”

Remus nodded, smiling at his twin, “Yeah, and we could even get a swimming pool out back this time? And live near the woods! Hati, we could go running in the woods, and camping!”

Stiles chuckled as his twins got excited about the prospect of camping and running in the woods. He pushed a strand of hair that had escaped the low ponytail out of his eyes, pushing his glasses up onto his head, “Well, first things first now that we've eaten. Your Papa needs a haircut, and then we need to find a place to stay. And then maybe, just maybe if you boys behave, I can finally introduce you to your grandpa~!”

As the twins started to vibrate with excitement, Derek and Scott studied the trio, both werewolves frowning. They spoke quietly so that the young werewolves wouldn't overhear.

“We should talk to them, introduce ourselves,” Scott said quietly, frowning more as he noticed Erica's glare.

“How do we know they aren't a threat to us, that this 'Skull' person isn't back-up to take over!?” Erica scowled at Scott,g lancing back at the trio. She frowned as they stood, watching them exit the diner and head down the street.

Isaac frowned, “The man, he mentioned introducing the twins to their grandpa, meaning he has family in town. Maybe we should follow them and see what they get up to?” He was more confident now then he was before, but he still sometimes had trouble speaking up.

Derek growled to silence the others, nodding at Isaac, “We follow them. Erica, have Boyd meet up with us and message Allison, Jackson, Kira, Lydia and Danny to meet us at the house later.. Isaac, message the Sheriff, Peter and Chris and let them know there are two young were's in town with their human father and to come find us.”

Leading the way out of the diner, Scott in tow, the four wolves stalked after the trio that had exited before them, listening into their conversations.

After exiting the diner, Stiles had happily led the way to a barber shop, getting his hair cut to just above his ears in a style a little longer then what he had worn when he was younger, after he grew out his buzz-cut. After they exited that shop, he let the twins decide what to do next, laughter bubbling from his lips again as they both decided on an art shop. Letting the boys lead the way, Stiles found himself studying the town and taking in what was the same and what had changed from when he was younger. Hati and Remus called their father over in excitement, looking into a window display which had new art supplies on show. Taking them in, they exited half an hour later with all three of them having new sketch books, Stiles an assortment of sketching and colouring pencils and his boys with a variety of new paints, pens and pencils.

“PAPA,” the twins called out in excitement, holding their now full rucksacks close, “Papa, can we goo into the woods? We want to draw them!” After speaking at the same time, they erupted into a fit of giggling, a couple of passers-by awww'ing at their cuteness.

The wolves, now including Boyd, watching the trio found themselves feeling a bit lost as they watched the group.

Stiles simply laughed and nodded, “Hmmm, that sounds like a good idea. I wonder if I still remember my way around the preserve. I don't know, if I can't remember it might be dangerous,” he teased the twins happily. He flinched as someone knocked into his bad shoulder, the sharp tang of blood permeating through the air once more as the man turned and went to start shouting. Said man paused, however, when he was -presented with twin glares, Hati and Remus stood in front of their father as soft, barely audible growls escaped them. Stiles sighed and pulled the twins back, frowning at the man before him who had started cussing, “Really, you shouldn't cuss like that in front of children. It's rude and impolite.” Turning his nose up in a haughty fashion, the twins did the same, the trio turning in sync and walking away with their heads held high.

Once they were around the corner a couple of minutes later, all three burst out into laughter, Stiles wiping a stray tear from his eyes. “Okay, boys, your choice. Try and find your grandpa now, or sort out an apartment first and grandpa later?” He watched his twins happily, pulling them close. He knew what they would chose, both boys having wanted to meet their Grandpa-the-Sheriff since they were a lot younger.

Hati and Remus grinned up at Stiles, their eyes excited, “Grandpa, please can we finally meet grandpa? I want to meet him, he sounds awesome and fun and I bet he'd play games with us and take us out to the park and maybe the forest, and we'd goo fishing and he could teach us to shoot and and he could take us to meet our grandmother?”

Stiles eyes softened, the soft scent of a lingering sadness and love flooding the air. He couched down in front of his boys who had both gone quiet when they mentioned their grandmother, “Now, now, none of that sadness. She was a wonderful person who would have adored you, and I'm sure your grandpa would love to introduce you both to her. I'm sure she's up their with your mother the moon, looking down on all three of us and making sure we're as safe as we can be in this world.”

Taking his boys' hands in his own, he led them down the street, talking softly to them about all of the fun they could have with their grandfather. He didn't stop until they were outside the Police Station, grinning down at the twins, “Alright, boys, let's go in and see the awesomeness that is inside!”

As the trio cheered and ran inside the police station, the older wolves who had been trailing them looked at each other with a mixture of worry and curiosity before heading inside as well. They watched as the Sheriff exited his office as the loud, energetic trio caught the man's attention.

Stiles looked up as he heard the Sheriff ask what was going on, smiling crookedly at the Sheriff, “Hi Dad.”

Sheriff Stilinski looked at the young man before him, his eyes widening as he recognised his son in the younger man, “Stiles?”

Stiles grinned, his twins' hands in his own as he nodded at John Stilinski, “The one and only. And before you ask, there is a reason I left, and, well,” he nudged his twins forwards, chuckling as they studied their grandfather shyly, “These are the two reasons I had to leave. My sons, Remus and Hati.”

John Stilinski didn't think he was a lucky man, not after his wife died and then ten years later his son left, not contacting him or anyone else in Beacon Hills for seven years. But right then, with his son and his grandchildren in front of him, he changed his mind. Right then, he was the luckiest man alive. He rushed forwards, pulling all three into a biog hug. Both him and his son may have cried a little, but they would always deny it if asked.

Stiles took in a shaky breath, missing the shocked looks of the wolves standing behind him as he clung to his father, “I mi-issed you so damn much, but I couldn't stay here with them and I couldn't come back when it was safer to stay away for both them and us and so many times I wanted to call home, contact you, anything but I just couldn't, I couldn’t put them in danger and I couldn't put you in danger and then we were attacked yesterday and I didn't know where else to go to keep them safe and there was a gun and shooting and-” Taking in a shaky breath, Stiles hugged his father closer, the stress from the last seven years catching up to him and making him tremble with combined stress and relief.

A panic attack started to build up as he hugged his father, everything that had happened in the previous day catching up with him and making his legs give out beneath him, his breathing uneven as he continued to babble, “And can you believe that I'm 25 years old and still a virgin!” He paused as he took in his fathers confused expression, the man looking from the twins to Stiles and back again. The twins had curled up next to their father, their presence calming the panic attack as Stiles grinned up at the man before him. Luckily, the person who had been at the desk had been on a lunch break.

John raised an eyebrow, “What do you mean you're still a virgin?”

Stiles stifled a laugh, smiling affectionately at the twins, “The twins are quite literally the children of a man and the moon, or rather, the spirit of the moon. It's a long story, but basically the magic of the moon spirit combined with my unique genetic inheritance meant that the twins could be born as 'True Wolves'. The first werewolves in existence were the children of humans and the moon spirit, people who could take on the forms of actual wolves. Apparently, True Wolves are born in modern times as well, and they're basically made up from moon magic, the magic of the human involved and some of the humans DNA.”

John laughed, shaking his head as he helped his son stand up. He noticed the gob-smacked wolves standing behind his son, “Well, either way they're my grandchildren. And you may want to turn around.”

Stiles did, in fact, turn around.

And then he screamed.

Loudly.

Yeah, he didn't expect there to be werewolves standing behind him, but apparently there were and oh hot damn, Derek was even hotter then he remembered just, hnnng, that package and yeah going off track. Stiles studied the wolves in front of him, a lot paler and definitely worried as he pulled his sons to his side nervously, “Ummm, hi?”

 


	2. Family means nobody gets left behind

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A lot of stuff happens, and Stiles and the twins' adoration for the Lilo and Stitch film becomes apparent  
> ~  
> “NO, YOU CAN'T DDO THAT! YOU DON'T GET TO RUN AWAY, TO ABANDON US ALL AND THEN JUST TURN UP OUT OF THE BLUE LIKE THIS! YOU DIDN'T CONTACT US FOR SEVEN AND A HALF YEEARS, STI-”  
> ~  
> "Even if you're in a different pack, you're still family. My family. My family may be small and broken, but it's good, still good.” He sniffled, noting that Erica and Isaac were tearing up as well and both had cracked a smile at the Lilo and Stitch reference.  
> ~  
> Remus looked up at the two older wolves, eyes serious, “Ohana means family.”

Remus glanced up at his father, frowning as his favourite and bestest Papa smelt like nervousness and a touch of fear. He stepped n front of Stiles, growling as he scented a mixture of anger and betrayal coming from the wolves standing opposite him and his family. Hati, sensing his brothers anger and worry, stepped closer to his father, eyeing the wolves that he considered an enemy. Should the need arise, the twins had a plan. Remus would attack whilst Hati stayed beside their Papa to keep the man safe.

 

As Remus crouched down low, his eyes glowing a bright white, Stiles frowned. He spoke softly but clearly as he called out to his boys, “Remus Erebos Stilinski, Hati Nyx Stilinski,” both boys looked at their father with the use of their full names, “Behave.” Stiles' eyes flashed a bright mixture of their usual honey-shade and a magical bright green, the two colours swirling together as his boys nodded, the twins throats bared to their father and Alpha. Stiles smiled approvingly, ruffling the twins' hair before pulling them both up into his arms. He had made sure to stay in shape what with having two energetic wolf pups for children.

 

Ignoring the wolf pack, Stiles turned his back on them in a blatant show that they were not even worth his attention. “Dad, I still have to take the boys out to help me chose an apartment, but we're back and I have a feeling they'll want to stay here for a long while yet so expect us to be sticking around for the long haul.” He sent a cheeky wink at his father, “Now that I'm back I'm going to stick to you like glue!”

 

Laughing as his father pulled him and his boys into a big family hug, Stiles nuzzled his father's neck, stepping back and stifling a laugh as the twins whined.  
  
“Papaaaaaa, Grandpa-the-Sheriff doesn't smell right~” Remus pouted, his bottom lip wobbling.

“And, and, he's pack, he should smell like us but he doesn't,” Hati whimpered, his white bangs falling into his face again before he pushed them away. The twins had puppy eyes down pat.

 

John Stilinski held back a laugh of his own as he eyed his son, “ 'Grandpa-the-Sheriff?' “ He shook his head, humming thoughtfully, “Well, you could leave them with me for a little while and do the apartment hunting on your own?”

 

The Sheriff's words were cut short as the twins shook their heads, low growls rumbling from their chests as they clung to their father.

 

“We're not leaving Papa alone with strange 'wolves nearby,” they spoke in unison, glancing at their Papa nervously for confirmation. “R-Right?”

 

Stiles nodded, his own eyes swirling once again with that strange colouring, “Right. I'm sorry dad, but I'm not leaving my boys alone, even with you nearby, with hunters after us. I can do more to keep them safe, and I don't want to put you in danger.” His eyes softened as his father started to protest, “I'm serious. They're my boys and they keep me calm. The last seven years haven't been easy, and the only reason we've been able to live in New York for seven years is because of Skoll. You know what he is, dad.”

 

As John Stilinski finally acquiesced, Stiles smirked, “Besides, we'll be by to raid your fridge later anyway! Especially since I'll be needing to give you your own key to my new place once I've bought it!”

 

John laughed, “Fine, kid, I get it. Honestly, this is exactly what your own mother was like.” Addressing the twins, John smiled, crouching down to their height, “And maybe some time this week I'll take you two to meet your grandmother, if you like?”

 

The twins squealed in happiness, flinging themselves at their grandpa as they scent-marked the hell out of him, babbling nonsensical things about everything their Papa had told them about their awesome, amazing grandma!

 

Laughing, Stiles held his hands out for the boys, smiling as they took them, “I'll see you later, Dad. Love you.”

 

John smiled and hugged his son one more time, “Love you too son, and welcome home.”

 

During the Stilinski family reunion, the wolves had been growing steadily more angry, not even noticing how Stiles' eyes had changed or how he was basically the alpha of his small family. They took a step forwards as the trio moved to leave, freezing only when presented with Stiles cold, hard eyes.

 

“If you would move, please, I am afraid you are all blocking the way out of this building. That isn't very nice.” Stiles sent them a fake, polite smile, no warmth in his eyes what-so-ever. Remus and Hati looked up at the wolves with assessing gazes, growling and diving forwards as one of the blonde haired, male wolves dove for their father with a shout of 'STILINSKI'.

 

Stiles simply stepped to the side, not even missing a beat as he used the opportunity to get himself and his sons out of the building. He nodded at Scott and Derek, eyes harsh, “It is a pleasure to make your acquaintance, Hale-McCall pack. Me and my sons will be staying within your territory for the foreseeable future, but have no interest in having any of your territory for ourselves save for whatever place we deem our home.”

 

Having met the minimum requirements of introducing themselves to the local wolf pack and establishing that they had no interest in the territory itself, Stiles led his babies down the street, letting his muscles relax as Hati clambered into his arms and Remus up onto his back.

 

The wolves left behind growled angrily but stalked down the steps, Scott running up to Stiles and catching his arm.

 

“NO, YOU CAN'T DO THAT! YOU DON'T GET TO RUN AWAY, TO ABANDON US ALL AND THEN JUST TURN UP OUT OF THE BLUE LIKE THIS! YOU DIDN'T CONTACT US FOR SEVEN AND A HALF YEARS, STI-”

 

* smack *

 

Scott went flying back, blood running from his nose, because of Stiles punching him. When the father of two spoke, it was in an icy voice, “The next time you speak to me like that I will not be so forgiving. I am not the same person I was seven years ago, and I have no obligations to any of you.”

 

Scott was shocked, but Isaac stepped forwards, nervous and unsure. He had been the only one that didn't smell like anger or betrayal. “S-Siles, can I...?” He trailed off the question, glancing from him to the boys and back.

 

Stiles eyes softened as he glanced at Isaac. Isaac knew why Stiles had left, had kept in contact via phone with Stiles the entire time he was gone. The only person Stiles had kept in contact with, because Isaac was the only one that didn't hurt him with the exception of his father. And he hadn't contacted his father because Sheriff Stilinski would have wanted to know why he had left and he hadn't been ready then to tell him.

 

Smiling slightly, he nodded, crouching down to his twins as Isaac walked forwards. The others tried to ask Isaac what was going on but Isaac glared. “Back off,” he hissed at his pack, scowling at them before turning to Stiles. “I'm sorry I didn't recognise you straight away, you looked so different.”

 

Stiles smile widened slightly, “I know, don't worry about it. Now,” he looked at Remus and Hati, the twins taking in what was happening with curious eyes. “Remus, Hati, this is your Uncle Isa-” He didn't get to finish his sentence before the twins were throwing themselves at their Uncle Isaac who always sent them beautiful paintings and sketches of forests, the person that made them want to do art.

 

“UNCLE ISAAC~” They screamed in unison, clinging to the man their Papa called 'golden pup'.

 

Stiles stifled a laugh, “Well, golden-pup, shall we go find a place for me and the boys to live before you drag them off to show them drawing techniques, hmm~?” The four walked off together, ignoring the angered shouts and frustrated glares being sent their way as they walked along.

 

Isaac turned to Stiles when they were half-way down the street, humming thoughtfully and easily letting the twins cling t him, “You sure it's okay like this?”

 

Stiles sighed and nodded, “I've had seven and a half years to get over it, Isaac, and as much as I would like to be on good terms with them, right now I want to do nothing more then rip them apart piece by painful piece emotionally and physically. Staying would do more harm then good, especially since none of them even know what they have done wrong. Only you and Erica know what was wrong, you because you were not involved and Erica because she apologised straight away and agreed to secrecy.” The blonde she-wolf had been following them quite happily, having been stood at the sidelines with Isaac.

 

Erica grinned, “Yup, and it serves those idiots right to be left in the dark and not considered your family! Being in your family is awesome, you send us loads of awesome goodies when you go on holidays!” Stalking closer, she frowned, “Sorry for calling the pack on you, batman, we didn't realise it was you. You never told us what they looked like.” Snickering, she glanced at the now shocked pack once again. “You’d think they’d know what they did wrong.” Tutting, she shook her head, introducing herself as Aunty Erica who was quickly nicknamed 'Aunty Eri'.

 

The small group walked down the street, discussing where to look for apartments with input from the twins.

 

The pack glanced at each other after the group had disappeared around a corner. Lydia was first to speak, “Well, that was interesting.” Frowning, she glanced at the others, her anger changing now to shock and a deep-rooted sadness. Jackson pulled her close, nuzzling her as she continued to speak, “It explains why Erica and Isaac go out on their own so much and why they send packages out without telling us why.”

 

Kira nodded, frowning as well as she glanced around the group. She had joined after Stiles had left but knew enough about him form what the others all told her, “He mentioned something you did wrong, what do you think it could be?” The distinct scent of worry emanated from her, prompting Cora to wrap an arm around the kitsune. Cora had showed up some time since they had arrived at the police station, having been with Derek when the alpha had received the message about there being strange wolves in town.

 

Derek growled, “Cora, Jackson, Lydia, I want you three to follow them for now, keep an eye on them. Stiles has been gone for years, we can't trust him now.” Scott nodded, agreeing with Derek. Even if they were both Alphas, the hierarchy was such that Scott was second in command, being the Major to Derek's General. Even so, Scott agreed since Stiles was definitely different.  
  
Looking at Kira, Danny, Allison and Boyd, Derek frowned, “You four return to patrolling the perimeter, Allison text your father and the Sheriff about the situation.” Nodding, he then took off down the street after climbing back into his Camaro, frowning.

 

Stiles was grinning as he looked around the apartment they had found. It was classy but within his price range, it was on the ground floor of an apartment building and the back door to his apartment opened out into a small garden with no fence between that and the preserve. His smirk widened as he watched his twins running about the place, excited as they pulled the golden pup and catwoman around with them. Smiling at the lady that had been showing them apartments for the last three hours, Stiles quickly signed the lease, arranging for the money for the three bedroom apartment to be transferred the next day so the place was bought in one go. That would mean less bills to worry about later. Oh, how he loved his cousin~.

 

After getting the four keys from the woman, two originals and two copies the previous owners had made, Stiles grinned. As soon as the woman left, he used a small amount of his magic to alter the shape of the keys and locks. He called the others over, telling them about the apartment being theirs before getting changed into some stone wash skinny jeans, combat boots and a tight fitting 'I am the Magic' t-shirt. Stepping out of the bathroom the four exited the flat, Stiles leading the way to a diner about half an hour walk away. They stepped inside, getting a booth and all of them squeezing in with Hati on Stiles lap. Remus was squished close to Stiles, sitting quietly and happily as he played with his 3DS.

 

Cora, Lydia and Jackson filed in, getting a booth next to them. The five at the booth ignored the new wolves, not at all bothered at being trailed.

 

Stiles smiled at the golden haired duo, “Erica, Isaac. I want to give you two these,” he held out two keys, keys for his flat. “Isaac,” the protests the two had been about to voice paused, “You have always been looking out for me since you calmed down form your 'power high',” all three stifled a laugh at that, “And you always have been and always will be my golden pup. Erica,” Stiles' voice was choking up as he spoke, tears lingering in the back of his eyes. He would never forget the day he had decided to stop contacting the pack, but as soon as two days of no contact had passed he had had an armful of sobbing Erica apologising begging him to come back, having realised what had happened. “Erica, I know you never meant to hurt me, and you have spent seven years trying to make it up to me. And you don't have to, you never had to, I forgave you the minute you came to me crying and apologising. Even if you're in a different pack, you're still family. My family. My family may be small and broken, but it's good, still good.” He sniffled, noting that Erica and Isaac were tearing up as well and both had cracked a smile at the Lilo and Stitch reference.

 

Remus looked up at the two older wolves, eyes serious, “Ohana means family.”

Hati spoke up then, the two boys always remembering the first time they watched that film when their papa had curled around them crying at that scene, both aching to comfort their father but not knowing how. And their father had told them that, no matter what, he would never leave them behind. He had promised them that over and over since they were little, and knew it was true. “And family means that no-one gets left behind.”

Remus once again spoke, both twins serious, “Or forgotten.”

 

Stiles choked back the tears standing and throwing his arms around the two as the twins scrambled under the table to climb onto their laps and make it a group hug. The three adults ended up crying, sniffling as they returned to their seats because the food had come. Isaac and Erica pocketed the keys, Erica smiling at them, “I vote we have family night tonight! And the Sheriff has to go too!”

 

Isaac smirked, “I think Stiles is already planning on raiding the Sheriff's fridge, let's all go!” Laughing at that, the small family, because that is what they were, took their seats, Stiles still teary-eyed. He spoke softly, none of them having noticed the rest of the pack come in, “I missed you guys. And,” his smile turned a bit mischievous even though his voice was still rough, “You don't need to worry about those keys being lost, damaged, stolen or used by someone else. You both know why~” The trio started laughing, their giggles getting worse as they noticed the twins had ignored the actual food and instead started in on their cakes, both their faces plastered with the sticky mess.

 

Laughing, Stiles waved his hand, signalling for the twins to be left to their messcapade. “Well, this has been emotional, but seriously, guys, I love you. You're like the family I never knew I needed.” Smiling again, he relaxed into his seat, eating his meal as they all quieted down. He glanced at the twins, stifling a laugh as they bounced about. He sensed a familiar presence enter the room and realised Erica and Isaac did as well. They had both met Skoll already and so knew what to expect, since Skoll often picked up their packages for Stiles as well as dropped them off.

 

The twins froze, their eyes zooming in on their uncle before they were scrambling out of their seats and running full pelt at the white-haired stranger who smelt strongly of magic, wolf and nature. Skoll smirked and spun around, swinging the twins wildly as they screamed out 'UNCLE SKOLL'. Skoll smirked and stalked over, the twins using their uncle like a climbing frame, “I see you've been having sentimental moments with the two pups you missed while your baby pups made a mess of themselves? And,” glancing down at himself and his now cake-covered clothes, “Me?”

 

Stiles stifled a laugh, nodding but too choked up to speak really. Instead, Isaac smirked up at the white haired male, “Of course! Stiles is nothing but sentimental in his old age,” the wolf teased, wiping his own eyes subtly. He smiled and looked at Stiles, “Why don't we leave the twins with Skoll and then the three of us can go apartment shopping?”

 

Skoll tilted his head to the side, acknowledging Stiles as the one with the final say. As soon as Stiles glanced at him, the white-haired man smirked, tying his hair up to reveal bright pink streaks through the underneath of his long hair.

Stiles sighed and nodded, “Keep them safe, Skoll. And go see my dad while you're here, god knows the man needs company.”

 

As Skoll and his boys left, Stiles sighed with exhaustion. Not even three hours had passed and he was already exhausted. Snorting and shaking his head, he motioned for the two wolves to follow him. Once outside they moved quickly, losing the wolves tailing behind them before buying beds and sofas and stuff to make the spare room into a library/study. It took about two hours and then another three to set it up give or take an hour. By the time they were finished it was close to 6pm, and the trio were quick to head over to the Sheriff's house.. They hadn't heard again from Derek and the pack, but Stiles didn't expect that to last.

 

Meeting up with Skoll, Remus and Hati outside his dads house, Stiles let them all in. Isaac helped the twins make a nest of pillows and blankets in the living room as Erica and Skoll debated which films to watch. Stiles cooked the food and once it was done set it out. Skol sighed as his phone went off checking it and shaking his head.

 

“I gotta go, I just came to check you were all okay.. Also,” he handed over the ointment, “This should help heal any supernatural injuries you get, you dint bring any with you so I bought you a fresh batch.” Skoll smirked at his cousin, “I’ll see you in a few weeks or so.”

 

Stiles nodded and said goodbye to his cousin, thanking God for such helpful family members. Heading back inside, they didn't have long to wait before the Sheriff arrived. And so began a peaceful bonding night full of films, food and crying as Lilo and Stitch was put on. The Sheriff had been given his own key to Stiles apartment with the order to drop by any time he wanted, as well as told that he could babysit his grandchildren whenever he wanted once they had settled down a bit more into the new town since Stiles needed to stop being so protective (even if he had good reason to be).

 

The next morning came with Allison at the door of the Stilinski house, looking nervous with puffy eyes. She banged on the door and Stiles, having woken up at 6 am and it now only being 7, went to answer it. He left his father, the golden duo and his baby-pups asleep in the mean time.

 

 

Opening the door, his gaze went hard and cold as he looked at Alison, simply giving her a curt, “Yes?” in question.

 

Allison all but broke down, bumbling out apologies and wringing her hands as she bowed her head. Stiles frowned at her, glancing behind him before stepping outside. He motioned for her to follow, leading her out to the back garden where they sat on the swinging chair.

 

“I-I,” she paused, seeming-to gather herself and her resolve before speaking in a clear but shaky voice. “I want to a-apologise. After you left yesterday, I was with Kira, and she said you-you were acting like you had never been pack with us, I realised what-why you suddenly withdrew form the pack, then left without saying and I-I'm so sorry for what I said, I just-I didn't want you to get hurt, so I mentioned that you didn't have any training, I just wanted them to take the hint and let you be trained with me by my dad but I didn't think they'd all go and say that you didn't have anything useful to offer. I didn't mean for them to start talking about you not being pack or that your role was filled by Lydia, I swear. I just wanted you to be able to get stronger so you wouldn't get hurt I-I—I wanted you in the pack, you made us all run smoother and-and it helped having someone else who could think like a warrior, but who kept calm when I couldn't and Stiles I-I'm so, so, so sorry I honestly am I was so shocked at what they all said and we didn't think you'd hear any of it and I know that’s not an excuse but I really-I really didn't-” she suddenly broke off, her flow of words stopping as she curled into a ball crying. “I thought about it all night and I couldn't- I could only imagine how it felt and it just it must have hurt so much...”

 

Stiles listened patiently, taking a few moments to dissect Allison's words. He thought back on what happened and what she said rang true. She had simply commented that Stiles was untrained and couldn't protect himself, that he was a liability. As true as that was, he also knew that Allison had been making small comments more vague then that one for weeks, alluding to his lack of strength. Since Stiles had never been that close to Allison, he had taken it as her thinking him weak and useless, especially as he had had a habit of looking down upon himself back then, a habit of being self-deprecating.

 

Glancing at Allison, his eyes softened. Allison was the only one whose words hadn't meant to be harmful. Erica's had been stating that he was weak and he had been replaced by Lydia, but he had forgiven Erica when she had apologised and admitted to him that she saw him as higher ranked, as the person to go to for emotional trouble, depending on him like she would have a big brother. Erica had said she did think him weak, and had been replaced by Lydia, but only in the sense of research. She believed, and still believed to that day, that Stiles was the person to go to for comfort, for love, and her belief of him being weak and defenceless had changed as he told her about the training he started undergoing after he had left the pack.

 

Sighing before pulling Allison into a hug, Stiles spoke softly, “I'll forgive you, Allison. But you are the only person I will forgive who doesn't have to work for it. You and Jackson, should Jackson ever come to me. When that happened you were still reeling from your own losses, and you didn't want to lose anyone else by going against them.” She looked shocked that he had caught that even though she hadn't said it. Stiles just wiped her tears away with a soft smile, “And I know you are speaking the truth. You are welcome within my home any time you want.. I don't have a key to give you yet, cos I only have, like, four, but I will get you one. You can be family; if you can't be pack, you can be family, but only if that's what you want.”

 

Allison nodded her head vigorously, clinging to Stiles as she continued to cry, “I don't deserve this, you being so nice,” she mumbled out, her voice thick with emotion. Stiles hummed softly, listening to her and letting her get it out. “I want to be family, I really, really do. It's not been the same since you left. I-I don't think any of the others noticed but I did. It felt...emptier, with you gone. I-”

 

Stiles shushed her, squeezing tighter to show he understood. Lifting her up as he stood, he let the huntress lean against him. “Why don’t we cook breakfast for everyone and then go get you a key. I want you to get to know my sons, they need more strong women in their life. God knows I'm too soft on them.” He smiled as Allison wiped her tears, leading her inside to where Erica and Isaac were curled up watching her. The duo always stuck at the edges of pack, not feeling the warmth as much as the others. They understood what Allison meant, and held their arms out to the girl that was usually curled up in the middle of the pack piles with Scott.

 

Allison wondered over, eyes red, and curled up with them. She soon had a lap full of eager pups as they welcomed the funny smelling human to their family. She laughed a little, curling into the two boys as all five were filled with a fuzzy warm feeling.

 

Stiles yawned and stripped off his long sleeved shirt, revealing a myriad of tattoos covering his back, chest and arms. He glanced over, smiling at the surprised wolves, “I''ll need to go to the tattoo parlour today.” He motioned to the tattoo on his left arm that trailed over his heart to form a moon covered by clouds, the tattoo looking like it was moving, surrounded by a myriad of vines of different lengths that went through and around different runes and flowers, the most prominent being the black rose backdrop of the moon and clouds tattoo. The moon in the moon and clouds tattoo, itself was represented by a white triskele, and surrounding the black rose background to the moon and clouds tattoo was a gaelic knot, directly over his heart. The vines were what extended over and down his left arm, wrapped around various runes and branching off in different places. “This tattoo, and it's branches represent the people I care about, the people within my family. I currently have Remus, Hati and my Dad on here, along with Isaac and Erica, but not you Allison. So today, I’ll have you put on to the branches as well.” He smiled at his small family, a family that had grown larger by one. He hummed, happy, before slipping into the kitchen to serve up breakfast.

 

Allison smiled a little, following the small family into the kitchen and automatically going for a seat in between Stiles and Erica, with Hati next to Erica. Remus had taken the other seat next to his papa, Isaac next to him and leaving the last seat for the Sheriff. Smiling a little, she helped herself to food, warmth tingling in her body as she felt something clicking into place that hadn't been in the right place before.

 

Stiles smiled as the last of his golden pups came back to the family. He considered Allison as such, had for a long time, he had just never said anything to her, waiting for her to come to him. He considered her one of the pups of the original group, someone that he had longed to look after when she had been struggling, but at the time hadn't been able to due to lack of knowledge and understanding of the pack and the absence of his own powers. These three each needed him emotionally, and they all had a strong bond with nature, the reason that Isaac and Erica had changed so quickly and spectacularly, and the reason why Allison was such a natural huntress. That made their bond to him even stronger, even with the distance.

Smiling at the people at the table, his father having joined them, Stiles let out a soft sigh. “Well, now we've eaten let's all get dressed. Allison, Erica and Isaac, you three go upstairs and get changed since you're all in pyjamas. Take the twins with you. I'll clean up and then get changed.” He was glad he had thought to bring some of the new clothes with him to leave at his dads in case of emergencies.

 

Stiles quickly said goodbye to his dad as the man left for work before heading upstairs, the cleaning done. He spotted the golden trio in some of his new clothes and the twins fully dressed as well. He pulled out his own clothes, disappearing to the bathroom before reappearing in some skinny jeans, a loose black t-shirt and a colourful cardigan. His glasses were on and a hat pulled onto his head. All three of them looked like they were wearing indie clothes, and it damn well suited them. The twins were adorable in matching jeans, tops and shoes, their red hoodies on as they explained excitedly to Allison about how they liked Little Red Riding Hood stories, cos their papa always made the wolf and little red friends cos wolves and humans could be friends, they could even be family like them and their papa.

 

Stiles laughed and swept them up, grinning at his family as he led them outside. The twins took of running when Erica chased them and Stiles offered his arm to Allison who took it hesitantly. Him, Isaac and Allison then started talking about what Stiles had missed around beacon hills since his last update a few weeks before.

 

They made it to the tattoo parlour without trouble, Stiles easily getting the additions on his tattoo before leaving an hour later. He had already had the design prepared, having done it in a fit of boredom when he first started designing the tattoos and runes.

 

Everything was fine until they entered the grocery store.

 

Remus and Hati had quickly disappeared down the aisles, Erica chasing one and Isaac the other causing Allison and Stiles to start laughing at how energetic they were. Stiles walked through, grabbing ingredients and having Allison help with suggestions. It was going well.

 

Until he turned down the aisle full of baking supplies.

And promptly crashed into another trolley.

 

He started to apologise before pausing, a chill running down his spine as he met the eyes of someone he didn’t know or recognise. The man leant close, picking up the bottle of vanilla essence Stiles had dropped, murmuring in his ear a soft, “You shouldn't let those puppies of yours wonder around, or they might get caught by animal catchers.”

 

Stiles stumbled back from shock as the man turned and walked off, leaving his shopping behind. Allison was by his side in an instant, frowning as Stiles told her what happened. Isaac and Erica, with Remus and Hati in tow, turned up just after Allison, having sensed Stiles distress. Stiles growled, his eyes glowing as he registered the threat to not only the twins, but now to Isaac and Erica as well. He turned his eyes on Isaac and Erica, Allison being the only shocked one, “You two are to stay with me until further notice, Allison, could you stay as well please?”

 

Stiles let out a shaky breath, relaxing only when the three nodded. He glanced around, humming, “We're fine in town, they won't risk doing anything explosive with so many people nearby.” He glanced at the twins, grinning as he forced himself to relax, noting happily that the others followed his example. “Boys, chocolate cake or lemon?” As they squealed chocolate cake, Stiles nodded, grabbing the ingredients and paying. Allison was left with the twins as Isaac and Erica ran the groceries back quickly, the duo being gone for about ten minutes tops before returning. Stiles had, in the mean time, used the ATM and asked where the closest key-cutting place was while in the store, catching up with the lady in the store who had known him since he was young and recognised him even now.

 

Stepping outside, his eyes on his sons playing with Allison, Erica and Isaac, Stiles smiled happily, a soft, fuzzy feeling flooding him and exploding outwards in a happy content scent. Because he was so focussed on his small family, he didn't notice the Camaro speeding down the street as he stepped out into the road. Car tyres screeched to a halt, but the car didn't stop quick enough and it promptly hit Stiles, sending the young man flying down the road until he rolled to a stop.

 

Allison screamed as a pale Scott got out of the drivers side of the Camaro, Derek the passenger side, as Scott let out a quiet, 'Oh shit'. He had jut passed his driving lessons and had been excited to finally be allowed to drive the Camaro.

 

Stiles groaned, Allison, Isaac, Erica and the twins rushing to his side, joined almost immediately by Derek and Scott. Both of whom were growled at by four werewolves and one human, Allison not even noticing that she had growled as well.

 

Stiles groaned again and sat up, muttering as he rubbed his head, “Son of a bitch, that hurt.” He glanced at Remus and Hati, snorting as he noticed the twins sending twin glares of doom at Scott. He turned his attention to Allison who was hyperventilating. “Yooooo, Allison, I'm fine and peachy so stop worrying.” Allison glanced over, shocked into breathing normally as she realised Stiles was unharmed.

 

She threw herself at the honey eyed boy, an exclaimed, “Oh, Thank god,” escaping her.

 

Derek and Scott looked shocked too, Scott gaping and Derek doing his usual glare-of-anger because he didn't understand the situation.

 

“Allison, seriously, I'm fine. Half my tattoos are protection runes that automatically draw upon my power to keep me alive and unharmed. You could hit me with a sledgehammer and it wouldn't leave a dent. I'd say you could hit me with a car, but that just happened and apart from bruises and it stinging like fuck, it didn't leave a scratch.” He grinned as he ruffled her hair, standing and ignoring the wolf duo that had been in the car. “Remus, Hati, where to ne-WHOAH DUDE WHAT THE FUCK PUT ME DOWN!” He scowled at Derek as the sourwolf picked him up, glaring at Stiles.

 

“What did you do?” Derek asked with a vague sense of calm before shouting, “WHAT DID YOU DO?”

 

Shaking the younger man, Derek scowled again before throwing Stiles to the floor. He glared at Isaac, Erica and Allison, “Come over here, now.” He followed the order with a flash of Alpha eyes before frowning. The trio ignored the order, glaring defiantly up at him as they helped Stiles to stand. Allison ended up with Remus and Hati by her side, Hati climbing into her arms as Remus stood in front of the two, eyes flashing that pure white again.

 

Stiles was leaning against Erica, Isaac to his side as he glared at Derek.

 

“No. This is your fault, it's your fault and the pack's fault that Stiles left that, he didn't want to come back. None of you even know what you did wrong, and that itself is stupid. We may be in your pack, Derek, but we do NOT consider you our family.” Isaac had spoken in a soft, clear voice, his eyes flashing as he stepped closer to Stiles, Allison and the twins.

 

Erica nodded, “Stiles was the one who made the pack feel like family to the two of us, and for Allison as well, and when he left so did that. Stiles has always been our family, not you. And family comes first.” She glared resolutely at Derek and Scott, even as they both growled ominously, making her hands tremble.

 

Allison stepped forwards next, squeezing Erica's hand softly. Her voice was soft, “You don't understand, Derek. As Remus and Hati told me this morning,” she took in a deep breath, none of them having noticed that the rest of the Hale-McCall pack, who had been following Derek, were watching from the sidelines since Stiles had stood from being hit by a car. A small smile flitted across her lips, “You don't understand. We may be small and broken,” she took in another shaky breath and, when she spoke, the twins, Erica, Isaac and Stiles all joined as well, Stiles' eyes closing as a tear ran down his cheek, “But we are family. And family means no-one gets left behind, or forgotten.”

 

Turning his head to hide it in Erica's neck, Stiles tried to hold back his tears, laughing through them as he was puppypile-hugged by his family. He straightened a moment later, wiping his eyes. He stood straight and stared at Derek in the eye, meeting the eye of each and every last member of the pack opposite him. He studied them all, frowning as he noticed Jackson fidgeting, sending longing glances their way before looking nervously at Derek and Scott. Realising something, Stiles held back a smirk. He met Jackson's eyes, “You never did say anything, did you?” he asked softly, noticing Jackson startle. The blonde looked confused but Stiles just snorted and pointed at Allison, “Get your ass over here, I need my golden haired trio as well as my golden pups.” He looked amused, but his smile was soft and genuine.

 

Jackson glanced nervously at the rest of his pack before fleeing to Stiles side, hugging Stiles tight before letting go with an embarrassed sound. He pouted slightly as Stiles laughed softly, hiding his pleasure at the hair ruffle he was given before he joined Allison. He glanced at the twins, who were watching him curiously, before holding out his arms for them. They jumped at him, and Jackson's face, while calm, held some affection. He looked over, the twins using him like a climbing frame as the usually stoic lacrosse co-captain let them.

 

The two sides glared at one another, neither side backing down until blood ran from the corner of Stiles mouth. Wiping away the wetness at his mouth and seeing it was blood made him frown. Looking down, he noticed blood seeping out around his chest, a hole where a bullet had passed through his body the only evidence that something was wrong.

A moment later another hole appeared, this time the bullet hitting the ground between the two groups, eyes widening all around as Stiles opened his mouth to speak, only for the honey eyed man to collapse.

 

Remus growled, his anger evident as he crouched protectively by his father and little brother, watching on as Hati started shaking their Papa's shoulder. He looked at the shocked people around him, glaring at Derek and those standing with him before looking back at Allison, Isaac and Erica. “Help Papa,” he demanded, his voice shaking.

 

Jumping to action, Allison started telling Isaac and Erica what to do, having Erica grab the twins while Isaac applied pressure to the bullet wounds. Calling an ambulance and then the Sheriff, Allison quickly helped Isaac stop the flow of blood, checking the collapsed man's breathing and heartbeat.

A few minutes later they heard an ambulance arriving, Allison quickly answering all of tehir questions as Stiles was taken into the ambulance. Looking from the crying twins to Isaac, she came to a quick decision. “Isaac, you get a change of clothes for all seven of us, Stiles will want clean clothes when he wakes up. Erica, you follow us straight to the hospital with the twins, let Jackson help you.” She looked the twins straight in they eyes, “I'll stay with your Papa and make sure he gets the best care, okay?” Waiting for them to nod, Allison smiled at the remaining members of her new family, Isaac having already left, “He'll be fine.”

 

Erica watched as Allison climbed into the back of the ambulance, a thoughtful frown on her face. She glanced at the boys, lifting Remus into her arms and noticing Jackson pick up Hati. She followed the blonde to his car, getting in the back with the boys clinging to her as the blonde male sped through the streets to the hospital.

 

Clambering out of the car, the twins clung tightly to their new family members, the boys struggling to hold back their tears as they went inside the hospital. They noticed their grandpa straight away, running to him and jumping on him as tears rolled down their cheeks. Hati started babbling tearfully about wanting his Papa while Remus struggled to make the tears stop.

“Hati, Papa would want us to be s-strong,” he mumbled in a shaky voice, whimpering as he could sense his Papa's pain through their pack bond.

 

John sighed, holding his boys tight as Doctor's ran around them. He looked up as Allison exited the room that Stiles had been taken into. “How is he?”

 

“Okay, apparently he didn't lose too much blood, and the bullets passed straight through so all they needed to do was stitch up the injuries. Luckily nothing vital was hit.” Smiling weakly, the dark-haired huntress made a decision and pulled the Stilinski's into a hug, Jackson and Erica quickly joining in. Isaac arrived a moment later and promptly squeezed his way into the hug. He had heard Allison say Stiles was fine from the entrance of the hospital, so had sped through to see his family.

 

John was confused but grateful for the hugs, noting that the twins calmed down quickly in the group hug. He shook his head, amused, “Okay, okay, now that we know Stiles is safe, and as much as I like the hugs, I think we should break it up before you start getting in the way.” He held back a laugh as the others stepped back, handing the twins to Isaac who happily held them close, sitting down and talking to them quietly as he kept them calm. Turning to Allison, he took on the Sheriff-mode, “What happened?”

 

“I don't know. We were outside talking to Derek, Scott and a few others when he was shot twice. We didn't hear a gun go off, and didn’t even know he had been shot until the second bullet hit the ground in front of us and he collapsed.” Allison glanced at Jackson and Erica, who were stood there as well. “Did you notice anything?”

 

The wolves glanced at each other, frowning, “No, there was nothing to indicate someone was there. And whoever it was shot him from behind...” Erica sighed and shook her head, “We know as much as you, Allison.”

 

The Sheriff nodded, disappearing down the hall with a determined look in his eye. He would find out who had shot his son, and he would find out fast.

 

Heading to the twins, Jackson glanced at the others, “He got hit by a car and didn't get hurt, so how did getting shot hurt him?”

 

Hati looked up, sniffling, “Papa doesn't get hurt or ill unless it pierces his skin. Hitting him wont do anything, but cutting him or shooting him will.” He shook his head, whimpering, “He has protection runes that protect him from harm, but they only protect him from certain things, like illness a-and blunt force trauma and getting hit. But not anything that pierces his skin. Papa didn't want to get them runes cos he wouldn't have room for o-other ones. He could only chose certain ones...”

 

Glancing at each other, the young adults frowned. Turning back to the seven year old's, the four people snuggled them, keeping them calm.

 

About three hours later all six of them were in clean clothes and washed up, waiting as Stiles finished signing himself out of the hospital. Heading for the group out front, he smiled. The doctors had re-stitched his previous injury from being shot as well as his current ones. He had also been given a blood transfusion. Slipping over and smiling at his twins, he left the hospital. Exhaustion was evident in his face, and he was grateful for the clean clothes his family had brought with them. “I'm going to take the twins back to sleep, it's starting to get late,” he murmured softly, kissing his sleeping boys' heads. Looking up at the four before, him, he smiled and pulled them into a hug, mindful of Isaac and Jackson holding his babies. “Thank you for being here. I want you all to move to mine, tomorrow, but for tonight, go home and pack.” He stepped back, rubbing his eyes before letting them all pull him to a seven seater car. He slipped in the back with Isaac, Jackson and the boys, drifting off until they reached the street to his home. He smiled at the others, slipping out and leading them inside. The twins were put in their father's room, Stiles knowing they would need the closeness of their father, their pack and family.

 

Turning to his guests, he smiled at them, leading them to the door, “I'll see you all later. I'll text you tomorrow when it's okay to come round?” He glanced between them, waiting for their nods before waving goodbye. Heading back for his room, the honey-eyed man curled up with his twins, his mind drifting to Derek for a moment before he pushed the thoughts away. He soon fell into an exhausted sleep, his body healing slowly.

 

The following morning, Stiles woke up to soft voices, smiling as he recognised the voices of his babies. He pulled the giggling twins close to his body, noticing that they instinctively curled into his warmth, their noses pressed to his throat as they confirmed that their alpha, their Papa, was safe.

 

“Now, now, boys, calm down. Papa is fine,” he assured, scent marking his babies in return to quell their shaking. Pushing himself up, he headed to the shower, laughing as the twins ran past him and clambered into the bath. This was why he had liked this place, even with the extra room. The bathroom connected to the largest room had a large bath and even larger, open shower. Watching the boys as they played in the filling bath, the twins excited d playing with the bubbles, Stiles couldn't help but sigh happily. Once the bath was half full, the honey-eyed man slipped into the shower, eyes always watching his babies to make sure they didn't drown or get hurt. He laughed as they played, remembering that it was the full moon in four days.

 

Once they were clean and dressed, he fed the boys before leading them outside. He let them lead the way, all of them trailing around town for an hour before heading into the preserve. He grinned as they found a stream, the twins deciding to splash around in the shallow end as Stiles sent out a text to Allison, Erica, Isaac and Jackson telling them to get their asses in gear because the twins wanted to play. An hour later Jackson turned up with the others, the wolves having sniffed out the way to Stiles. Smirking, the honey-eyed man waved them over, the twins exiting the stream in swimming trunks.

 

“UNCLE JAX~” Hati squealed, launching himself at the blonde wolf with excitement. The twins had taken well to these new members of their family.

 

Remus hummed as he watched his brother, grinning as he ran and launched himself at Isaac, demanding the curly haired boy play with him. Once Isaac nodded, giving the go-ahead and Jackson doing the same when asked to join in. The twins promptly ran to their father. Their eyes had lit up, both begging silently for permission and- OH!OH! They had permission!

 

Stripping off the rest of the way, the twins quickly changed into actual wolf pups, albeit larger then ones their age in wolf years would be. They yipped and growled playfully, prompting Isaac and Jackson to change as well, ignoring their shock as they joined in with the twins with playing around by the stream.

 

Stiles laughed happily, noticing that Allison and Erica had a picnic with them. Snickering, Stiles leant back on the blanket he had laid out. He had known the twins would demand to see the 'forest', so he had come prepared.

 

“Welcome to my life, girls. Excitable wolf pups that demand attention being the norm.” Grinning, he stifled a yawn. It was only 10am and all he wanted to do was sleep. But no, thanks to coffee sleep was not an option.

 

Erica smirked as well, plopping down next to Stiles as she watched her new family playing around, “It's nice, though. They seem happy, and they're smart.” Glancing at Stiles, she grinned, “Just like their 'Papa'.”

 

Allison stifled a laugh as Stiles went bright red. She glanced at Erica, noticing the playful gleam in the blonde girl's eyes that matched her own, “It must be fun, being a DILF.” She laughed as Stiles started stuttering, his cheeks darkening.

 

Erica's head shot up as she heard a low growl, frowning thoughtfully before turning back to Stiles. “I bet you got all the action, back in New York,” she exclaimed happily, her hearing focussed on her surroundings and eyes sparking mischievously.

 

Stiles glanced at her and then snickered, nodding, “Yeah, quite a few guys tried hitting on me.” He didn't hear the angered growl, but Erica did, “But I turned them all down.” Snorting, he glanced at the girls, “It was too dangerous, what with me being pure magic and having twin wolves as sons.”

 

 

Allison and Erica's eyes shot to him, surprised. “Magic!?” they exclaimed in unison, trying to see it.

 

Stiles eyes sparked, laughter bubbling from his lips. “Yup, apparently my mothers family were well-known for being made of pure magic. They may have looked human, but their entire being thrummed with power. They used to marry only others like them, until my mother's generation. Both her and my Uncle married humans, meaning me and my cousin Skoll have a shit ton of magic in us, albeit magic unique to us.” He shrugged, “My dad has always known about magic since he was married to my mum, but since I hadn't shown any sign of having magic, him and my mum kept out of supernatural things.”

 

Allison looked thoughtful, “Is it possible you having no communication with the supernatural when you were little is why you showed no signs of magic?”

 

Shaking his head, Stiles stifled a laugh. Erica thought it was only Derek there, so none of them realised all of Derek's pack was present, having sensed strangers in the forest and not putting it together with it being Stiles and his boys. They had assumed Stiles, and thus his family, would have been in the hospital longer.

 

“Nah, I found out why I showed no signs of it about a year after I left. My magic is...strange. To be honest, my whole family's powers are strange, and each member comes into their powers when something of significance occurs. For my Mother it had been watching her middle school crush almost get killed. Her powers healed her crushes injuries, since he had been hit by a car. My grandmama said that they had a field day sorting that out. For my cousin, Skoll, it was when he was in a snowy mountain with his family and mine, when I was six and he was ten. There was an avalanche and we got trapped, and his powers kinda...woke up? I had been half-conscious, so all I really remember is a lot of warmth. And for me...” he frowned, shaking his head, “It would have been when my mum... But that was more traumatising then anything, which is why it wasn't that. Instead it was...” He trailed off, not wanting to talk about the damage that had been caused to his psyche when the pack had rejected him. When Derek had outright said, when he wasn't there, that he wasn't pack, that he never had been and never will be because he was a liability. The pain he had felt when Scott, his _brother,_ had agreed. When a gaping hole had opened in his entire being, like a chasm that would never heal properly, never go away completely. The searing emptiness and the pain that followed. The week he had spent in agonising pain, his body shaking and breaking over and over as the strong ties he had felt between him and what he had assumed to be his pack, his family, had broken. Those ties that had been there, been present and thrumming with his love and care, had been one-sided the entire time, the pack not feeling them or even being aware of them. The visions he had had off the pack that entire week, seeing them as they went about their daily lives, none-the-wiser. The way his room had jumped from being filled with snow, as if an avalanche had flooded it, and being ice-cold with a sense of emptiness to it. It hadn't stopped, not until, on the Wednesday at the end of that agonising week, he had woken up with warmth surrounding him, Isaac curled up next to him. He had been able to sense the two ties that had remained that entire time, the ones linking him to his Dad and the one linking him to Isaac. His room had been filled with snow, but Isaac had persisted, unable to stay away when he had sensed someone he cared about, someone he loved and knew to be his family, hurting and being in such pain. 

 

He looked up as he heard startled gasps, realising he had been projecting his memories so that they were visible to all that were present, playing out before him. He quickly wiped the tears from his eyes, realising he had the twins and Isaac clinging to him, attempting to comfort him. The images in front of him disappeared, Stiles forcing back tears as he clung to Isaac and his babies. He hated crying over this, after so long, but he couldn't help it. It hurt too much. He felt warmth at his back, Allison clinging to him and whimpering, Erica squeezing him and Isaac as Jackson took the other side, piling the distraught man and giving him warmth and love. Allison whimpered, remembering her own experience that week. The loneliness that had suddenly filled her, along with a sense of dread, muttered apologies escaping her as she sought to comfort her, her what? He was like her alpha, but not. Like the alpha of the family, that was the only way to explain it. Jackson had spent the week ignoring the same feelings, acting like everything was okay even if it wasn't. And Erica, Erica had channelled those feelings into anger, not understanding where they had come from. But the others, it had been obvious to them, to all of them, that the others had felt nothing, nothing at all. And that thought filled them with anger. 

 

Stiles let out a choked up laugh, relaxing into the warmth and accepting the offered comfort, “I-That was what 'woke up' my powers, so to speak. It was-It was something significant that happened, and it was six months after that that the twins were formed, thanks to my powers and who my family are, both my Dad and my Mum's sides. They were made from magic, with my blood being the DNA that went into making them. Can you believe I'm a 25-year old, father of two and still a virgin?” His laugh then was a little lighter, his babies held close as he relished the warmth and sense of belonging that came from  _family, finding_ that it meant so much more to him then pack. Finding that it could be trusted more then the  _pack_ ever could. 

 

He closed his eyes, letting the warmth fill him, his new family connected together with ties stronger then that of pack, his magic thrumming below the surface as the scar over his heart, the last remaining damage left from that chasm that had opened seven and a half years ago, that had been slowly filled and healed as much as possible by the presence of his babies, that scar slowly disappearing and leaving Stiles feeling more whole and loved then he could ever remember. The feeling of his fathers love, his father being family thrummed through his being alongside those of his new family. All of whom could feel the ties in their entirety, making them all start smiling and laughing even as they cried, the twins rolling around with their new family. Their family that they knew, could feel, that they could always trust, that their Papa would let them spend time with without being overprotective and worried.

 

The people watching from outside of the clearing felt as if they were intruding, and Kira, the kitsune who had arrived after Stiles left, frowned at her packmates. Derek was frowning, shifting uncomfortably as he felt his ties to the wolves out in the clearing with Stiles, the ties connecting him to Allison, weaken. The ties becoming only that between pack members and losing the ties that screamed 'family'. Erica and Isaac had been at the edge for a while, their ties being only that of pack with weak ties of 'family' since before Stiles had left. And now Allison and Jackson, their ties were only that of pack as well. He glanced at Stiles, studying the man that was no longer a teen. He stepped out into the clearing, the rest of the pack following his lead as they made their way to the group cuddling on the floor. 

 

They froze, however, as they hit a barrier of some sort.

 

Stiles wasn't stupid, he had been keeping up a protective barrier the whole time he had been there, one that allowed only family to pass through. As he felt a presence hit the barrier that wasn't his family, he moved quickly, stood in front of his family in a martial arts stance, eyes glowing a bright, powerful mixture of honey and emerald, holding a strong sense of nature and power to them.

 

He let out a low, menacing growl as he studied the people in front of him, lowering his stance closer to the ground in order to increase his chances when it came to attacking first. 

 

He wasn't interested in why they were there, he didn't want anything to do with them. 

 

He felt moving behind him, noticing the shift and displacement of air as Erica and Allison stood beside him. He glared at Derek, shifting slightly so he was still in front of the others protectively. Derek hadn't stopped growling angrily, and Stiles wasn't planning on moving any time soon even with his head spinning and demanding he sit down. 

 

Using his powers after getting injured was making him tired, his eyes struggling to stay focussed on Derek, struggling to stay open. A pained howl ripped through the air, Stiles' eyes widening as he turned to see his sons; Hati was in the grasp of a black distorted hand, the hand coming out of a dark hole in the air. Remus was howling as he attacked the hand, resulting in him getting thrown backwards. 

 

Stiles howled angrily, dropping the protective barrier as he ran towards his sons, his body shifting into that of a pure white wolf , his eyes blazing an angry, distorted green and black, only flecks of the normal honey colour present in his eyes. He jumped on the large arm, ripping into it and making black blood splash across the ground. He howled again as Hati was dropped, standing over the two small wolves curled on the floor. 

 

The arm went for him, aiming for the twins, but Stiles was having none of it. He howled loudly, growling as he ripped the arm to pieces, catching hold of it with his teeth as power flowed out around him, the power flooding into the rip in space, a distorted, pained scream echoed through the air before the arm was pulled through the rip, almost taking Stiles with it. Dropping to the ground and rolling, Stiles returned to human form, his clothes forming on him as his body returned to normal. He ran for his twins, scooping them up and ignoring the fact that his stitches had ripped open and his head was spinning worse then before. He quickly checked them over, his eyes pure black, no white or other colours showing, as he looked for injuries on his babies. 

 

The others that were part of his new family instinctively moved closer, pushing their questions aside as they looked for another threat towards the twins, Isaac and Jackson automatically offering the boys comfort and love as Stiles handed them over. 

 

Stiles looked at Derek, “I came here to protect my boys and keep them safe. The danger followed us here, so I suggest you keep away from us unless you want to end up involved.” He turned to the rest of his family, his eyes softening at the resolute look in their eyes, “My family will keep them safe. After all,” he glanced over at the others his eyes cold, “my Family sticks together and do not abandon one another, unlike your so-called 'pack'.” He glared at them before turning to his family once more, grinning at them, “Let's go see Grandpa-the-Sheriff and make sure he's not pigging out on unhealthy food!” Snickering as his pack cheered, he led the way past Derek, taking up position at the front to protect from threats, Jackson and Isaac behind him while the girls brought up the rear to protect the twins and the people holding them. 

 

Derek was shocked for a moment before howling angrily, chasing after them. Stiles had expected this, however, and had muttered a quick concealing charm, hiding himself and his family from the other wolves. Derek ended up running straight past them, the man's pack following behind as Stiles led his family through the forests until they exited near his home. He led the others inside, setting them up inside the house in the two rooms that were not his. The girls shared the spare room while Jackson and Isaac would be in the twins room, Stiles glad he had had a bed put in the spare room, even though it also doubled as a study and library.

 

Lowering the concealing spell, Stiles frowned. He studied his family, all of whom were watching him. He had a feeling he knew what was going on with them and their places in Derek's pack, but he needed to research to make sure.

 

“I'm going to start researching what's going on. But,” he studied them and grinned approvingly, “You've all taken to your own positions within our family. Allison, Erica, you have taken the roles of protectors, Allison taking the role of my second while Erica, you have taken the role of main protector.”

 

Erica grinned as Isaac spoke up, “But aren’t the second and main protector the same?”

 

Stiles shook his head, “No, not within my family. Within my family the second is who takes charge when the head of the family isn't able to. It's similar to the second in a wolf pack but not the same. The main protector is the person who instinctively seeks to protect the family from outside harm and danger, willing to go to extremes others wouldn't, and also seeks to protect from dangers within the family. If the second and main protector are not the same person, as it can happen, then the main protector will automatically protect the second if the head is out of commission in order to ensure the family runs smoothly whilst the head is recovering. Think of it like being the head of the royal guard, and the second being the heir to the throne? It's the easiest way to explain those two positions.” Smirking, he grinned at the two, “I'm not surprised you took these roles, you're both protective people for your own reasons and I trust you in these positions. I know you will both do what it takes to keep our family safe and running smoothly.” He ruffled their heads approvingly before turning to Isaac and Jackson, “As for you two, you've taken the roles of 'carers',, I suppose. There isn't really a name for it, it just means you've taken to looking after the pups, the babies, of the family and will protect them if anything makes it past the three of us.” He smiled at Jackson and Isaac, “You have one of the most trusted positions within the family, as do Erica and Allison. My dad would be considered an 'elder' of the family, himself, though.” He grinned, noticing that Isaac looked please while Jackson pouted.

 

“We're basically the mums of the pack, aren't we?” the pouting blonde asked, frowning.

 

Stiles laughed and nodded, “In a sense, but your position is more important then just being 'mothers'. The mothers of the pups would not necessarily be trusted to look after them, or in Allison and Erica's cases they have important positions that put them in more danger then you, so you would be trusted to look after the pups for them when they're not around. You're more like a combination of highly trusted guards and 'carers'. You have all instinctively taken the most important roles within my family.” He gave them all a proud smile, Jackson looking appeased at being so trusted and considered a guard. “None of you would be allowed in my home unless I trusted you to care for and protect the family in its entirety. It's the way my mother's side of the family runs. My Dad's side is a bit different, but I'll explain that another day.” He smirked once more before leading them all to the living room where he made a nest of blankets and pillows, “Now, FILM TIME!” 

 

Everyone cheered and piled in as Stiles put on a film, the family curling up together before Stiles headed to the study to start his research. He had an inkling as to what was going on and he needed to check out his theory. If he was correct, then Derek had a shit ton of trouble coming his way from the honey eyed man. 

 

Once it hit midnight, Stiles stretched and let out a soft sigh. His research had proven his suspicions, and now he needed to come up with a way to explain it to his family and a plan to deal with the situation. Shaking his head and going to the living room, the honey-eyed man smiled as he studied the family curled up and sleeping together. He knew that it was witches that had attacked his sons, his research had proven as much, and now he just needed to know why.

 

Pulling on his coat and boots, Stiles slipped out of the house, needing a walk after doing research for so long. He had had his injuries restitched and bandaged by Allison when they had gotten back, and he was grateful for that now. Slipping down the street, Stiles soon found himself following a familiar path down to the preserve, heading towards the Hale house. He studied the Hale house once he reached it, frowning as the soft echoes of laughter came from the house. His father was still at work, dealing with some cases that had come up, and he knew this because he had called his dad on his way to the preserve. 

 

Sighing and shaking his head, Stiles turned and followed a path through the forest until he reached the Nemeton. He could sense it pulsing, and he sighed as he sat down next to the dead tree. He noticed a small sprout, crouching down by it and cupping his hands around it. He gasped as he felt it draining his strength, the sprout growing, widening, as it grew and grew and grew, The old Nemeton seemed to crumble into dust, becoming nothing more then ashes as the new one grew up strong and proud. Stiles' head was spinning as he whimpered, his body collapsing by the bottom of the new Nemeton, a large, white oak tree with power thrumming at its core. That power pulsed, more of Stiles' strength being drained as he lost consciousness, his breathing soft and shallow as the power of the Nemeton spread outwards, bringing with it new life and a new beacon. 

 

Miles away, by the Hale house, people started to exit from the trees, confusion evident on their faces as they looked around. The members of the Hale-McCall pack ran outside as they sensed strange presences, all of them freezing in shock as they recognised the people before them.

 

Back at Stiles' home, his family stirred, sensing the trouble the head of their family was in. They slowly awoke, their minds snapping to awareness as they felt how weak Stiles actually was. Running around to get dressed, they soon exited the house, the wolves all tracking the scent of family into the forest, reaching the hale house quickly. They ignored the people there, running straight past them and straight into the woods, following the scent of the head of their family deep into the forest, worry flooding through them all.

 

Allison and Erica burst through into the clearing by the Nemeton, Erica howling her rage as she spotted the head of her family slumped unconscious by the tree, blood running from the corner of his mouth and a pale apparition kneeling beside him.

 

Back at the Hale House, Derek was staring around with shock, before a thought passed through his mind.  _How, how are they alive? I watched them die, all of them..._ He frowned, shouting orders at his pack as they took the naked people into their home to get clothed, trying to figure out what was going on. They had sensed a strong power flooding Beacon Hills, the power flooding through the ley lines that all met at a focal point in the same clearing as the Nemeton. Following that, his family had started to come out from the forest. “Stiles.” He looked around his pack as realisation spread, “Erica, Isaac and the them, they ran straight past here and deeper into the woods. Stiles wasn't with them.”

 

Lydia looked over, eyes wide and shocked, “It might have something to do with him, but what-” she stopped talking as an angry howl echoed through the forest, the pack recognising it as Erica's.

 

Lydia looked over at Derek, eyes calculating, “That can't be good.”

 

Erica was growling at the woman crouched over Stiles, glancing back as Jackson and Isaac entered the clearing holding the twins. She stepped between the apparition and his family as Allison started to speak.  
“Who are you?”

They all gasped collectively as the woman looked up, warm eyes soft and pleading as she spoke, “Please... please save my son,.” The apparition glanced down at the young man curled at the bottom of the Nemeton, the young man whose heart was beating weakly. “It is not yet his time to pass on.”

 

Inside the Hale-McCall house, silence reigned, everyone tense as Derek stared at his family, struggling to comprehend how and why his family were before him when they should have been dead. His family seemed just as confused, studying the older Derek Hale with a mixture of trepidation and fear.

 

Allison glanced between the apparition and Stiles before nodding at Erica, watching as the blonde relaxed and allowed the twins and golden-boys to step closer. “We need Deaton,” she said clearly, glancing at the apparition with a questioning look as the ghostly woman shook her head.

 

“No. You need Stiles' father, John.” She nodded approvingly as she took in the positions of her sons family, realising that they were all tied to his son as her own family had been tied to one another.

 

“His father, my husband, is the only one who can help him.” Looking up again, the woman seemed worried, a heartbreakingly sad smile flickering across her face as her hand passed straight through her sons body when she reached out to him, “He is the only one who will be able to wake up my son.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hiya, sorry for taking so long to post this chapter! At first it was writers block and then it was just everything piling up and having too much to do! To make up for the hiatus, I made sure this was a long chapter of 12, 291 words! I hope you all don't mind how long it took me to write! <3 Also, I have started to post my fics onto Tumblr, but they will always be posted on here a week before they appear on tumblr, so feel free to follow me over there as well! <3 My URL is the-muse-of-magic.tumblr.com, and I am thinking about accepting story requests over on Tumblr as well <3 
> 
> Also, please let me know what you think of my new chapter for this fic!


	3. The Nemeton's back, this can't be good

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Hale's are alive and kicking and confusion is a thing that they have in leaps and bounds.  
> Erica's not feeling like letting them into the house.  
> Allison is taking up her duties well in Stiles health issue caused absence.
> 
> Sorry for the long time since the last update, life has been getting in the way and for a while I forgot about my fics completely! Here's chapter 3, while not as long as other chapters due to missing notes at least it has been written! I've already started re-planning chapter 4 so hopefully that's motivation enough for me to update again in a month's time.

Allison nodded at the apparition, studying Claudia Stilinski with sharp eyes. “Erica,” she glanced at the blonde, nodding in the direction of Stiles and watching as the blonde ran over and picked him up. She then turned to Claudia, “Can you keep up with us or...?”

Claudia smiled softly, nodding her head, “I can keep up, but we must hurry. He doesn't have long.”

Nodding sharply, Allison turned on heel and started running towards where she had parked her car, having been the only one to drive as she didn't have enhanced speed. “Go ahead, I'll catch up.”

Erica nodded, speeding up as Isaac and Jackson did the same, the twins quiet in the arms of their new family members. They whimpered softly, however, because the scent of their Papa's blood was in the air.

Running as fast as she could, Erica headed straight for the Stilinski's home, bypassing the Hale house as it was a longer route that way.

Upon reaching the Stilinski home, she noticed that Allison was standing at the door already, having sped there in her car. She was at the door, explaining quickly to the Sheriff what had happened, and they were all thankful that the man knew about the supernatural.

Erica was by Allison's side in an instant, all of them being ushered inside. Once they were all in the living room, Stiles' mother appeared once more, and, to the shock of the young adults, the Sheriff didn't look surprised. Instead he was frowning, clearly worried about his son as he spoke to his deceased wife.

“What happened?”

Claudia sighed as she watched her son, her eyes glistening as she realised there was nothing she could do to help him. “He was at the Nemeton. It was using his strength, his power, to return to what it once was. It's not poisoned any more, and what happened to him, you know it had nothing to do with my side of the family.” She looked at her husband, worried, “He's tied to Beacon Hills, just like your mother.”

Nodding, John sighed,”I'm not surprised. He was always close to his grandmother.” Eyes hardening, the Sheriff knelt down beside his son, placing a hand over his sons head and one over his heart. He spoke to Allison, his voice soft, “Allison, make sure we are not disturbed by outsiders until I am done. Only those within this room may enter and leave the house, anyone else and it could worsen his condition.”

Allison nodded, giving orders to the rest of Stiles' new family as the Sheriff turned back to his son.

Claudia placed her hands upon her husband's shoulders, the man able to sense the warm presence of his wife due to the skills he had inherited from his own mother. He had only inherited the ability to control the flow of energy, but that was all that was needed to help his son this time.

Feeling the flow of energy within his son, and the lack of strength, he poured his own strength into his son, drawing in the energy of his son's family, pushing it into his sons body and feeling relief flood him as his son's body accepted the foreign energy as its own. He kept drawing in the power, his hands glowing with a soft, pulsing light as he helped Stiles, temporarily blocking the connection between his son and the Nemeton until both his sons condition and the Nemeton's power had stabilised.

His wife's presence, a soft energy filled with warmth and the feeling of home, helped with what he was doing, the Sheriff's eyes unwavering as he focussed on saving his son.

Allison had ordered Jackson and Isaac to feed and bathe the twins, to keep them safe, before slipping back into the room with Stiles and the Sheriff.

She had sent Erica out to patrol the perimeter, keeping an eye on who was near the Stilinski household. She was worried, not sure what to expect or knowing how long it would take for the Sheriff to help Stiles.

As much as Stiles had shown to have a lot of power at his command, he was also vulnerable. He could still be injured and harmed, and if his energy and power dropped too low he had no way of protecting himself from harm.

The Nemeton may be back to being pure, but even she had felt the pulse of life within the tree.

It was worrying, as the Nemeton met at the same point as three strong ley lines, creating a nexus of power that would draw even more supernatural creatures to it, like a moth to a flame. The Nemeton, that single point where it met the ley lines, was now a literal beacon for the supernatural.

 

Shaking her head, the brunette focussed on more immediate problems, such as making sure her family was safe.

 

-O-O-O-O-O-O-

 

Miles away, at the Hale house, Derek was talking to his family. He explained what had happened with the fire, and everything that had happened since, and now they were trying to figure out what to do next. They needed answers, but none of them had them, and they needed to find out where to get the answers they needed.

Lydia spoke up, her voice calm but commanding, “We need to speak to Stiles.” Ignoring the shouts of outrage that followed, including the shouted 'BUT HE STOLE MEMBERS OF OUR PACK', the red-head continued speaking, “He's the only one that might have answers, none of us know what happened and judging from how his new...'family'... ran straight past us and deeper into the forest, it is highly likely that he knows something in regards to the entirety of the Hale family coming back to life.” Speaking to Derek directly, now, she frowned, “And I doubt that he's still in the forest now, so my suggestion is that we go and ask him for answers.”

Derek was frowning, listening to Lydia and trying to think of the best thing to do. He sighed as he started speaking, glancing at the redhead as he did so, “Fine. I will go with my mum to speak to Stiles, Lydia you can come with me. Boyd, Scott, stay here with my family and get them situated in the empty rooms. Peter, Cora and Kira can stay here as well, call Danny and get him to come here and it might be a good idea to have Ethan and Aiden come over as well. Something's happening here and it's not right.”

He then turned and headed for the door, frowning as he tried to keep his heartbeat calm and study, ignoring the raised eyebrow and curious look his mother sent him.

He ignored his mother as he drove for Stiles' home, pulling up and parking by the path instead of answering her questioning gaze.

Getting out of the Camaro, he looked up the driveway to the Stilinski's house. His mother stepped up beside him, and Lydia stifled a soft laugh as she noticed her Alpha trying to resist the urge to hug his mother.

 

-O-O-O-O-O-O-

 

It had been about three hours since the Sheriff had started tending to Stiles when Erica heard the familiar purr of the Camaro getting closer. She watched from the shadows as the car pulled up, moving to stand in front of the door to Stiles' home.

She had sent a quick text to Allison when she first heard the Camaro, and relaxed only slightly when she heard Remus, Hati, Jackson and Isaac move into the living room with Stiles.

With them in the same place, there was only one room that needed protection. She noted that Allison's scent had disappeared after she had slipped onto the roof of Stiles' home, giving them some extra protection should a fight occur.

Watching as Derek approached the house, Allison found she didn't recognise the woman standing beside Derek. She listened into the conversation, frowning at what she heard.

“Let us speak to Stiles.” Derek glared at Erica, his eyes flashing as he stared down his beta. He frowned when Erica stood her ground, the blonde not willing to step down.

“No can do, honey, he’s not available at the moment,” she spoke softly, eyes darting to the stranger. “Who's she?” Erica could tell the woman was a werewolf as well, and was shocked when the dark-haired woman laughed.

She frowned, hackles raising as a low, rumbling growl escaped her.

 

Talia Hale could tell that the blonde was a member of Derek's pack, but her position was what had her amused. It was unusual and only happened when a wolf was considered family to a powerful Shaman that a beta could stand-up to their alpha to this degree.

Considering the fact that the blonde still felt like pack, like a member of Derek's pack, but not family, she guessed that something had occurred to put a rift, a split, within her sons pack.

“Relax, I'm not here to harm you. I'm guessing this 'Stiles' is the head of your family?”

The surprised noise Erica made confirmed her suspicions.

“And where is this shaman? I am not here to harm him, if anything I would like to thank him. Shaman's are beings of pure energy once their power's have awakened, and his energy healing the nemeton is what allowed me and my family to come to life.”

Derek was surprised at what his mother was saying, not understanding how his mum knew all this, “How do you-”

“Know that? I have met Shaman’s before, and it is not unusual that a Shaman who has a wolf spirit as a part of them be linked to werewolves, like this Stiles is connected to your beta.” Glancing at said beta, Talia smiled softly, “I just wish to extend my gratitude for his help.”

 

Erica frowned, shaking her head, “You can't, he-he's not exactly awake at the moment.” Hesitating slightly, the blonde only continued talking when she noticed Talia's worried look, “His energy and power were completely drained by the Nemeton when a new one grew, and from what I understand, Stiles was basically used to purify it.”

Talia frowned, worry evident. She glanced at her son who was still glaring and growling, the soft rumble having deepened and gotten harsher when Erica mentioned Stiles wasn't awake.

“Then let us in.” Derek scowled at Erica as he spoke, “I'm the alpha, so listen to me.”

Erica snorted, shaking her head, “Yeah, you're the alpha, but Stiles is, well, Stiles. Besides,” she frowned and glanced at the door, “I can't let you in even if I wanted to. It could make his condition worse.”

 

Allison took the opportunity to jump of the roof, landing neatly next to Erica and studying the people in front of her. “Once the Sheriff gives the okay, you can go in.” Turning and going inside she left Erica at the door to keep the wolves outside. She then entered the living room, her face softening as she noticed that Stiles wasn't pale any more and that there was no longer blood running from between his lips. She frowned as she realised the bullet wounds, all three, had re-opened.

The Sheriff stood up, speaking softly, “He's fine, now. He just needs those injuries cleaned and bandaged.”

Allison nodded, “Derek, Lydia and Derek's mum are at the door.” She then turned to Stiles, cleaning his injuries as Erica led the trio at the door to the living room after receiving the okay from Allison and the Sheriff.

Allison ignored them in favour of bandaging Stiles with help from Jackson. She stepped back once she was done, noting that Stiles groggily opened his eyes.

The honey-eyed man didn't notice the wolves, eyes seeking out and finding his sons instead. “Remus, Hati,” his voice sounded tired, a hint of weakness to it that hadn't been there before, as his sons launched themselves at him. He nuzzled them, breathing in their scent as they cried on him, reassuring the twins that he was okay. He then curled up around them, returning to sleep once more.

Remus studied the new people in the room, frowning as he recognised the red-head and the grumpy-frowny man.

Eyes flashing a bright, unnatural blue different to the beta's blue and the white they had glowed before, the dark haired child spoke, “You hurt my papa and made him sad. You shouldn't be here.”

Hati was frowning as well, but for a different reason. When he spoke, it was in a softer voice, “Remus, he-he smells like,” trailing off, the white-haired child studied his black-haired brother. Remus frowned and shook his head, “Doesn't matter. Whether he does or not, he still made Papa sad.”

Glancing over, Hati nodded. He sighed and curled into his Papa,his eyes glowing white a she watched his papa sleep, ignoring the people surrounding him as he let his own eyes slip shut. He was tired and wanted to rest somewhere safe, and his family were here and would look after him.

Remus was frowning, glancing from one person to another before going to Allison and tugging on her hand gently, “Aunty Alli...”

Allison's heart burst with warmth as she picked up the seven year old, nuzzling him softly, “Yes Remus?”

Curling into his Aunt, the child whimpered softly, “Make the strange people leave. Please?”

Nodding, Allison turned to look at the two Hale's and Lydia, kicking them out before returning to the living room. Sighing, she set Remus down with his brother before helping the Sheriff set everyone up with blankets and pillows for the rest of the night.

Their visitors left, returning to the Hale house reluctantly, leaving the Stilinski family home behind them.

 

-O-O-O-O-O-O-

 

The next day, Allison woke up in the middle of a puppy pile. At some point in the night, Stiles and the twins had shifted onto the floor, and they were now in the middle of the puppy pile, in the most protected position. Wondering what had woken her up, she looked over and noticed the Sheriff was on his way out. Looking around again, she got up quietly, careful not to wake the others in the room as she headed for the Kitchen, mumbling good morning to John as the Sheriff left.

Preparing breakfast, Allison noted that the wolves all woke up pretty quickly, all of them minus Isaac heading to the kitchen for food.

Isaac opted to stay with Stiles, shifting so that he was leaning against the sofa, sitting up, but so he was still cushioning Stiles' head on his lap.

None of the wolves wanted to leave Stiles on his own, not when he was still so weak.

Once they had all eaten, showered and dressed, Allison started to speak quietly, “We need to prepare for what's coming. Claudia,” she nodded at the ghostly apparition that was sitting in mid-air, studying them all with warm eyes, “Told me about the Nemeton. Now it is back to health, it will be acting as a powerful beacon for the supernatural, stronger then before, and it is likely that we only have two, maybe three days until trouble starts. Before then, we need to start getting prepared to defend ourselves, our territory and most importantly our family.”

Here, Claudia took over, “I will help as much as I can, but I don't know for sure how long I will be around. Currently the Nemeton is the reason I am able to be here talking to you, but how long I remain here is questionable so I will help you while I can.”

Smiling, she laughed softly as the twins watched her, Jackson having told them who the woman was when they had woken up this morning.

Their eyes were full of awe as they listened intently to their grandmother, knowing that they might not have her around for long.

“Fáelán needs to rest in order to return to health, so I will need you all to help with getting ready for the trouble that is to come in his stead. I trust you, all of you.”

Once the others had nodded their agreement about helping, Claudia smiled softly, ignoring the questions of 'his name is Fáelán?' coming from some members of his sons family, specifically from Jackson.

“First thing's first, we need to wake my son up and get him fed. As much as he needs his rest, he also needs sustenance. Isaac, Jackson, you two can stay here and feed him before taking him back to his own home, and take the twins with you as well. That home will be well warded against a lot of angers if I know my son. Erica, Allison, I need you two to go and gather certain ingredients from the stores and then meet at Stiles' home, my husband can join us there after he finishes work. Once we have done that, we will need to get in contact with my nephew, Skoll. He has several books that will aid us, most of which were mine and handed down to him for safekeeping before I passed on.”

Smiling, Claudia started listing of what she needed from the shops after the others agreed. She gave a list of items to the girls to pick up while Isaac and Jackson woke up Stiles, forcing the exhausted young man to eat before he just passed out again, Stiles too out of it to even notice his mother's presence.

 

 

 


End file.
